And our guest xXLittlexMelanieXx!
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: I join the Muppets for a night full of laughs, dump jokes, and dogs. R&R and tell me how you like it, plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello. This is my favorite fanfiction staring the Muppets and me!**

"Ms. xXLittlexMelanieXx, you're on in ten." Scooter said as he knocked on her door.  
"I'll be ready in a minute as long as I can find my flashdrive." She was looking under her desk when animal jumped up and ate her flashdrive.  
"Hey!"  
_on stage_  
"It's the Muppet show with our very special guest xXLittlexMelanieXx!" Kermit said as the curtains opened and the song started.  
_off stage_  
"So when am I on?" she asked Scooter.  
"After the song. Then Kermit will announce you and you go on for your song."  
"Okay."  
_on stage  
_"And now for our special guest, and good friend of mine, xXLittlexMelanieXx!" she was sitting in a sleigh with Gonzo as snow lightly fell.  
_xXLittlexMelanieXx_: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

ring ting tingling too

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you

_Gonzo:_ Outside the snow is falling

and friends are calling "yoo hoo",

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you.

_xXLittlexMelanieXx: _Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

let's go, Let's look at the show,

We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

it's grand, Just holding your hand,

We're gliding along with a song

of a wintry fairy land

_Gonzo:_ Our cheeks are nice and rosy

and comfy cozy are we

We're snuggled up together

like two birds of a feather would be

Let's take that road before us

and sing a chorus or two

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you.

_Both: _There's a birthday party

at the home of Farmer Gray

It'll be the perfect ending a of perfect day

We'll be singing the songs

we love to sing without a single stop

At the fireplace while we watch

the chestnuts pop. pop! pop! pop!

_Gonzo:_ There's a happy feeling

nothing in the world can buy

When they pass around the coffee

and the pumpkin pie

_xXLittlexMelanieXx:_ It'll nearly be like a picture print

by Currier and Ives

These wonderful things are the things

we remember all through our lives!

_Gonzo:_ Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

ring ting tingling too

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you

_xXLittlexMelanieXx:_ Outside the snow is falling

and friends are calling "yoo hoo",

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you.

_Both:_ It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

_Off stage  
_"great work everybody. Good job Gonzo, xXLittlexMelanieXx." Kermit then turned around to discover a large red dog the size of a bear. "What is a werewolf doing in the theater?"  
"Sorry, that's my dog Jacob. He's a Great Pyrenees. Pretty big isn't he?" xXLittlexMelanieXx said. She led the dog into the dressing room and got ready for her next performance.  
_on stage_  
"Here's the Muppet news flash." The news anchor ran on stage.  
"A girl in Maine has set the world record for making the longest pair of long underwear. They went from September to March." The audience started laughing.  
_in the box seats  
_"I've had longer long underwear then that!" said Waldorf.  
"How long were they?" Statler asked.  
"1809 to 2009." The audience laughed.  
_on stage  
_"And in a new light, and hopefully a funny one, Fozzy Bear!" the audience clapped, a little.  
"Waka Waka! Hey, hey everybody. What do you get when you cross a milkshake and a laptop? Lost data!"  
"BOO!!!" the crowd yelled.  
"The saddest thing happened the other day, my neighbor opened her door and a man said 'I just ran over your cat, would you like me to replace him?' and she said 'it's okay with me, but how good are you at catching mice!'"  
"Terrible!" Waldorf yelled. "My dead cat is funnier than that!"  
"well, um, oh! Okay, two men meet on a street and one says 'once I met a man with a wooden leg named smith' and the other said 'what was the other legs name!'"  
**hey, hey the next chapter will be up in a few days. I just wanted to make something that was pure humor, take a break from all this drama and romance I've been writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_On stage _  
"You know xXLittlexMelanieXx its great just being able to talk to you." Kermit said.  
"Oh, you can call me Little Mel. You know there was something I was going to ask you," Little Mel said. Then Scooter ran on.  
"Kermit, hey Kermit your nephew Robin just fell down the toilet." He said as he ran on stage.  
"What?" Little Mel said with shock, frogs don't fall into anything but ponds where she's from.  
"He fell in the toilet, but its okay Animals getting him out." Then a stream of water few across the stage and Robin fell next to them.  
"Are you alright?" Little Mel asked the small frog.  
"Yeah, it's fun." He replied and walked off stage.  
"Sorry about that." Kermit said.  
"Oh it's okay; I'm a fan of the show so I should expect this kind of stuff to happen." Then the Swedish chef came chasing a chicken and yelling something that sounded like catch that camel it ate my lunch.  
"Kermit, Animal and Fozzy are playing badminton!" Gonzo said.  
"So?"  
"Their using my birdie!" then Gonzo's chicken flew across stage.  
"Um, Little Mel you were asking?" Kermit asked as everyone gathered to watch the badminton game.  
"Oh, well nothing. I was just wondering what you guys do for entertainment around here." The audience laughed.

"And now a solo by xXLittlexMelanieXx, I turn to you." The curtains rose and Little Mel was sitting on a bench and the rain fell around her.  
"When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
for a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..." The audience clapped and the curtains closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome again to the Muppet labs where the future is being made today." Said the Muppets scientist. "And today we have our guest xXLittlexMelanieXx helping us."  
"It's an honor to be here helping you." She said.  
"Well our latest invention is ready for testing today." He pulled up a little pink bottle. "And my brave assistant Beaker will be testing it." Beaker came out. "Now he will be ingesting it internally."  
"Oh, don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Little Mel said.  
"Of course not." He sprayed a few squirts into Beakers mouth and he turned a beautiful shade of pink. Little Mel sniffed the air.  
"It smells like roses." She picked up the bottle and examined the content. "It's a perfume, and a lovely one at that."

"And now for a death defying stunt the great Gonzo will play the piano from thirty feet in the air." The curtain opened and Gonzo was on a tiny pole and started playing Claire de lune. After playing the first bar the pole started to sway back and forth and back and forth till it sounded like it was going to snap. Then in a swift snap the piano and Gonzo fell from the pole.

"And once again we've come to the end of another episode of the Muppet show." Kermit said. "But before we go let's have a warm thank you to Ms. xXLittlexMelanieXx!" the audience clapped as she walked on stage.  
"Thank you, Kermit. I really loved it here."  
"Well that's good, we loved having you here. And that's it for this episode of the Muppet show!"


End file.
